narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuka Isae
| affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = Land of Woods | occupation = Traveller | previous occupation = Author | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Isan Family | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Super Beast Imitating Drawing Super God Imitation Drawing Ink Mist Technique Ink Creation Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet Nine Muse Inspiration Technique Slaughterous Mausoleum of the Fallen | weapons = }} Sakuka Isae is a young aspiring author and shinobi. He originates from the Land of Woods in an unnamed town. Although he previously believed his parents to be simple scholars, he later discovered that they were memvbers of the Prajna group. Surrounded by ink and pen, the author's tools, as a child, it is no wonder that his parents passion for attempting to make the others see the world that they saw through their writing rubbed off on the young boy, who was inspired to do the same, in an attempt to liberate the world from the darkness that threatened to constantly envelop the world. However, somewhere along the road to this dream something corrupted the young man's ideals, leading him down an increasingly dark path. Background Born to a family of academics, Sakuka's childhood was dominated by the memories and sensations of ink, paper and long nights spent frustrating over studies. These studies were well ingrained to him at a young age and he has retained these habits well until his adult life. Among these various esoteric studies the family somehow found the time to learn chakra-based arts, most notably the ability to infuse ink with chakra and then use it to their advantage. This most commonly manifest itself as the ability to write the kanji of various beasts in the air and release them as ink depictions of what they represent. Sakuka was shown this ability at a young age and soon acquired it for himself. His control over this technique increased to the stage that he was able to release the beasts without so much as a gesture, merely releasing the inky beasts on command. He went on to learn more ink-based techniques and eventually master them, as well as becoming a brilliant scholar in his own right. Eventually he reached such a level that he resented his parents for "holding him back", and decided to leave to write a novel of his own. He did however promise to return upon its completion. When he will complete his quest, if at all, remains to be seen. He is currently still travelling the world, seeking stories. For a large part of his known past he travelled the vast forests of the Land of Woods. He used this experience to further his own views of the world, and it was known to be during this time that his perceptions of the world darkened. Personality Appearance Abiltiies Despite his comparative lack of actual battle experience Sakuka is well-versed in ink-based ninjutsu of all kinds and uses them to great effect, even writing the kanji he uses instead of pictures directly in the air or on his skin, before releasing the beasts from his body immediately. He has evolved his use of ink ninjutsu to cover a wide variety of purposes. He is able to use the Ink Mist Technique, which allows him to move incredibly quickly, used in combination with ink to act as a cover. Ink Techniques Sakuka is very proficient with techniques relating to ink... Trivia This character was supposed to represent the authors own philosophies and views about writing.